ISEKAI! DRAGON BALL! GOKU DEN!
by Irregularguy
Summary: Goku is reincarnated into a fantasy world of sword and sorcery! How will he adapt to this strange new world! Or, rather, how will this world change when facing a happy go lucky warrior who can destroy entire planets with ease!


**ISEKAI! DRAGON BALL! GOKU DEN!**

**Hi, dear reader(s). This here is my take on how a character from the Dragon Ball series will fit into an isekai (parallel world fantasy) setting. I mean, seriously, even the cheat protagonists from these kind of stories would have trouble keeping up with the Z fighters…except maybe Yamcha…poor Yamcha. This is not exactly a new idea and I have seen several other authors attempting this kind of setting. In fact, I am borrowing some elements from them. To elaborate a bit more, as can be seen from the title, the isekai'd character will be Goku, specifically the Super version, but I added a little bit of Dragon Ball Online as you will see.**

**Well, nothing much else to say. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

===Astaria Universe, Celestial Heavenly Realm===

"So…it is true? Darkhaos awakes?", a voice reverberated through the blinding golden radiance that suffuses the entirety of the realm. It has a male quality, but the speaker has no discernible form. It exists as a concentration of white light that overpowers the already blinding gold around it.

"Not quite. It stirs, but it will not be long before it truly awakes", another voice with a female quality reverberates in answer, like the first, it exists as concentration of white light among the golden radiance.

"Then we must perform the summoning. Darkhaos must not be allowed to turn the world to his chaotic whims", another voice belonging to another being of light, male but younger in tone compared to the first, suggested.

"I fear summoning a hero may not be enough this time, Diorias. He did not go into slumber for eons for naught. His demon lord champions comes weaker every generation while ours subjugate his faster and faster. It also worries me that there has been no effect on the material realm yet, and there has been no signs that he has chosen a champion. His power equals ours, and he is not one to give up simply because he keeps losing", the female voice said.

"What means you, Lushiria? Are you saying he is building up his strength for a gambit?", the younger voice asked.

"Indeed. I hope I am wrong, but I worry that he is trying to break the limit of power we can project through our champions. At worst, I fear he will try to breach the walls between the realms", the female replied. "Arcsol, your thoughts?" it asked the first voice.

"I see your concern. Were we to summon a hero from the usual stock, they would not stand a chance should Darkhaos bring himself down to the material realm", the first light answered. Silence greeted his words. The lights have no expression, bodily nor facially, but their luminescence started to strobe gently from white to blue to red and back again. "...There is something we can attempt…", Arcsol finally said, it's heavenly voice somewhat hesitant as it startedto glow a very pale blue. The other two stopped their strobe and began to glow bright white, rapt in attention.

"If you have wisdom to share, speak, we implore you", Diorias spoke.

"…There is a macrocosm beyond ours that consists of sixteen universes overseen by twin deities called Zen'O. In one of those universes, a warrior has just died together with his fellow warrior after fighting each other for three months with no respite. I believe we need to summon his soul as the savior to our material realm", Arcsol said.

"A mere warrior? How would that help the material realm? Warriors are plentiful there, and some of them can even rival the heroes we summon despite having no blessing at all", Diorias scoffed.

"He was a man who saved his universe many times from destruction, even from gods of his macrocosm", Arcsol replied.

"But, Arcsol, the heroes we summon does that too. How is he any different?", Lushiria interjected.

"…I suppose it is easier to show you", as Arcsol finished his sentence, a white ball of fire started to materialize in the space between the three beings. It started out small, but gradually grew brighter and bigger. As it did, it started to change color. It began to glow red, then yellow as it expanded and its flames became spikier. After expanding further, sparks of electricity began to surround it as it expanded even further and its flames grew even longer. Once the flames grew long enough to make it look like an octopus made fire, it suddenly expanded and changed color to a very intense red again. After expanding even further, the flames turned whitish blue and started taking the shape of a man. Once the shape became clear, a red flame suddenly formed a layer over the blue flaming effigy of a man before the entire thing turned a very bright white and the shape of the flame solidified into the shape of a man with oddly shaped hair.

"Arcsol…what is the meaning of this? Do you mean to deceive us? How can a soul this powerful belong to a mere mortal?!", Diorias asked incredulously as the soul glowed with enough intensity to nearly eclipse the beings of light.

"There is no deception here. This is the soul of a man who, at the end of his life, has defeated demons and gods alike. Indeed, he did battle with his universe's God of Destruction twice, and managed to defeat him the second time", Arcsol answered.

"A God of Destruction? Could that universe's Gods be so weak that a mortal can best them?", Lushiria speculated.

"Nay. Their Gods of Destruction can destroy entire planets with ease. This man is just powerful enough and stubborn enough to train so hard that he managed to surpass that God", Arcsol replied.

"…I see why you think to summon him, but…", Lushiria trailed off.

"…With this kind of power, he can be even more dangerous than Darkhaos himself…", Diorias finished her thought.

"Indeed. In his first battle with the God, they came close to destroying their universe from the impact of their blows. I believe we have naught to fear, however. He is a forthright man with little ambition outside of becoming as strong as he can be", Arcsol said.

"Stronger than even Gods like us, you mean…", Diorias said and fell silent for a while. "…Very well, I accept your proposal. You have not led us wrong yet. Lushiria?"

"I concur, though I must say I am still wary. We shall perform the summoning. What is this unusual mortal's name?"

"His name…is Son Goku"

===The Material Realm, Planet Midveld, Estland Continent, Dycon Mountains===

Dycon mountains is a geographical anomaly in Estland Continent, which is made up of mostly grassy plains and thick temperate jungles. While there are certainly mountains and hills in the continent, none are as rocky as those on Dycon mountains, nor are they shaped like narrow stone fingers stabbing the sky. Up one of these stabbing fingers an old man ran. His wiry frame belies the fact that his body has little extra fat, and his flesh is all muscle. He bald head shines in the midday sun as his world weary eyes look up toward his quarry, a large pheasant flying several hundred meters above him. As he reached the top of the narrow rock pillar he jumped up a third of the way to the oblivious fowl. He stretched out one hand and a yellow ball of energy formed on the center of his outstretched palm and shot out towards the bird. It exploded on impact and the bird started to fall to the ground, dead and smoking.

The old man quickly unfurled the long cord he tied to his waist and whipped it towards the falling game, snatching it before it fell as he flicked the cord back towards him. His mouth curled into a smile under his white, long mustache and beard. Tying up the fowl on his belt, he was about to descend the mountain when he spotted a curious rock sitting atop another rock pillar near the one he stood on. It looked like a big, gray egg sitting on top of a big, gray needle. Scratching his beard, he pondered to curiosity before shrugging and deciding to check it out. He quickly bound down the few footholds on the sheer rock pillar and made his way to the other side by jumping on the branches of trees that grew between his target and the pillar he started from.

Running up the sheer rock wall, he quickly made his way up this pillar and to the odd rock. Running his wrinkled hand on its surface, he marveled at how smooth it was, and how much it looks like it was put there instead of being a natural phenomenon.

*CRACK*

"Wha?!", the old man yelped in surprise as the rock suddenly split down the middle. Almost immediately, an infant's cries emanated from inside the split rock. "…Well, that's curious", he said while scratching his shiny bald head and peered into the rock. The inside turned out to be hollow and there is a naked male baby crying within. "Huh. A boy in a rock…the gods must be playing with me…and what is with that strange hair?", the old man said as he examined the baby's hair, which has two strange sets of spiky hair jutting out the sides of his head, with the right side curving down and the left pointing straight out the side.

"Okay, okay, li'l one. Hush now. Grampa is here", he said as he picked up the baby by the armpits and quickly noticed another oddity. "A…tail?", he wondered aloud as he noticed the brown hairy tail dangling from the baby's backside. As he watched it curl around like monkey's, the baby stopped crying and their eyes met. He started to smile, and the old man did the same. Getting excited, the baby waved his hands and feet around. "Well now, aren't you a feisty one?", the old man said as he moved the baby close to his chest, and the baby quickly grabbed hold of the white sleeveless shirt he was wearing. "REALLY feisty", the old man commented as the baby clambered to his back, clinging there like a monkey. The old man looked back into the split rock and fished out a short red pole inside a wooden sheath. Its size is oddly proportioned to fit a 10 year old child.

"Hm? What is this…? Son…Goku?", he wondered as he read the writing on the sheath. It was actually written in a language unknown to the people of Midveld, but he was strangely able to read it. Peering back into the rock, he saw more writing, in common Midveld tongue this time. "…I see…so you are supposed to be something of a hero, huh…?", he said and turned to look at the baby clinging from his back, who laughed widely in return. He smiled back and started back to his house in the mountains.

It's going to be interesting times from now on.

**To be continued.**

**Welp, there it is. First chapter. Nothing much going on yet, since it's just the prelude, but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Now, I have to say, I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out since RL keeps me pretty busy, but I'll try to be somewhat regular. That said, adios.**


End file.
